


First Date

by KingofMonroeville



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: This story is a bit on the short side, but it was written as a gift for a good friend of mine. And because of that, is quite special to me. So I hope you all enjoy reading it. ^-^





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit on the short side, but it was written as a gift for a good friend of mine. And because of that, is quite special to me. So I hope you all enjoy reading it. ^-^

Seto Kaiba wasn’t exactly the type for dates. He wasn’t a romantic. He didn’t get dressed up to try to impress anyone. And he never planned a romantic candlelit dinner for anyone. And yet, here he was. Sitting at a wonderful table, in the fanciest restaurant in town. Eating the best food money could buy. Wearing his best suit, picked out for him by his little brother, who had much more of a knack for this kind of thing. And sitting across from him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Anzu Mazaki was everything that was right with the world. She was incredibly bright, and kind. She cared deeply for people. And was easily one of the sweetest people he had ever met. And for reasons he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, she had agreed to go out on a date with him. He was still thinking about it when a voice had suddenly called out.   
“Is everything alright?”  
Embarrassed, he snapped himself out of his daze. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at her. He quickly worked to regain his composure. Trying his best to replicate his usual confident manner of speaking, he said “Sorry. I just got a bit distracted. What were you saying?”  
Anzu laughed lightly. “It’s okay. I was just asking you to tell me more about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?”  
A smug grin crept across his face. “Easy. I play Duel Monsters. For fun I like to come up with new strategies to defeat anyone who challenges me.” His bravado was back. Nothing made him feel more confident than talking about Duel Monsters.   
She looked a bit confused at first and gave a small giggle. “Well of course I already know that. Everybody does. But what else do you do for fun? Isn’t there anything besides Duel Monsters that you find fun?”  
Seto was caught off guard, and his face clearly showed it. He struggled to find his words. “Urk- Well I…” He clenched his fist and resigned. “Mokuba. Shut off the simulation.”  
Suddenly, everything around him vanished in a sea of pixels. The only things left behind were himself, and the chair he was sitting on. A voice called out through the intercom above. “I thought that was going pretty well there at first!” The voice was coming from Seto’s younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Seto let out a small sigh. That kid was too good for this world. “You just gotta have more confidence in yourself with her, Seto!” He called out again as he entered the room with him.   
Hearing this, he hung his head in shame. If you asked anyone in Domino City who they thought of when they heard the word “confident” they would’ve said Seto Kaiba. And they would’ve been right. Seto was an extremely confident personality. He was rarely unsure about anything, he never swayed, and he never once doubted himself. With Anzu though, it was a different story entirely. When he was around her, he was a jumbled mess of feelings he couldn’t even begin to express. When he spoke to her, it was even worse. He had to choose his words very carefully because he never really knew what to say to her. It was a miracle he had managed to ask her out at all. And it was because of this that he knew he had to practice for his upcoming date with her.   
“Seto, are you listening? Seto looked up, embarrassed to have been caught lost in thought again. Mokuba smiled and repeated what he had said. “You just need to be yourself. Obviously Anju likes you or she wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you in the first place. Remember, you’re Seto Kaiba. You’re the most confident man in the world!” Seto smiled down at his little brother. Yup. Definitely too good for this world. He stood and paused briefly to ruffle Mokuba’s hair before making his way out.   
The entire car ride to the restaurant, Seto couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to say. Mokuba told him to just be confident, and to just be himself. But that was easier said than done. It was a good thing he had a driver, because he knew there was no way he’d be able to focus on the road as he was. When the driver pulled up to the restaurant, he stepped out of the car. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. He’d never been this nervous before in his life. His breathing was getting rapid, his heartbeat racing. He thought he might collapse. But when he saw her, everything seemed to slow down. She stood in front of the restaurant, waiting patiently for her date to arrive. She looked beautiful in her small black dress. And when she saw him, her small crooked smile. It could stop traffic. Her hair just ever so slightly messed up from the wind. Her eyes shining in the sunset. She was perfect.   
Seto spoke without even thinking about it. “I’m sorry. Have you been waiting long?”  
Anzu looked a bit surprised. “Oh no, not at all. Actually I just got here a few minutes ago.”  
He smiled. “That’s good. Shall we then?” He said, as he held his arm out to her. He was just as surprised by his own action as she was. It was almost as if he had acted on instinct.  
Though she was a bit caught off guard, she smiled sweetly and linked her arm with his. “Of course.”  
Dinner arrived, and Anzu began the conversation. “So. Tell me a bit about yourself. What do you like to do for fun?” She asked.   
Without missing a beat, he responded “Well, I love Duel Monsters. And I love coming up with new winning strategies-.” He caught himself before he could continue. “Oh, but I guess you already know about that. You probably want to hear about something else.” He said with a light chuckle.   
“No way!” She exclaimed. “I’d love to hear about that. I love hearing you speak so passionately.” Her words were sincere, and there was a clear genuine interest in her eyes.   
Seto felt like he might be blushing and was thankful for the dim candlelight in the restaurant. He smiled and began again. “Right then. Well I’ve been working on this new way to disable my opponent’s deck…”  
The rest of the dinner went on like that. The two of them engaging in idle conversation. The topics seemed simple, but they were incredibly meaningful to both of them. When they had finished with dessert, the two left the restaurant and stepped out into the night. It had gotten dark. Seto looked over at his date and asked “Would you like me to walk you home?”  
Anzu seemed a bit surprised by his question but smiled brightly in response. “I’d love that.”  
It was a bit chilly so Seto draped his suit jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm. She pulled it tighter around herself. She smiled when she realized it smelled like him. She didn’t live too far from the restaurant, so the walk wasn’t very long. He could’ve easily had his driver pick the both of them up to drop her off at home, but he wanted just a few extra minutes to spend alone with her. He hoped she wouldn’t realize that.   
When they arrived at her house, they both stopped on the front porch. Unsure of what to do next, Seto turned away from her and blushed a bit. Smiling at this, Anzu stood up on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. This caused his face to turn even brighter red than it was. Before he could say anything she spoke. “I had a wonderful time tonight…” then with a wink and a smile she said “be sure to ask me out again soon!” Before opening the door and hurrying inside.   
Seto turned and leaned back against the door, clutching his chest and struggling to steady his breathing. Completely unaware that on the other side of the door, Anzu was doing the exact same thing. When he finally managed to calm himself, he began to walk away and pulled out his cellphone. With a large grin, he began to dial the number. He just had to tell Mokuba how it went.


End file.
